


Best Buddy: Epilogue

by Arel_Rhink



Series: Best Buddy [2]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink





	Best Buddy: Epilogue

Hand in hand, Rhett and I follow our little Olivia excitedly explore the shelves of the shop. Her little overalls dress bounces with her as she tromps through the aisles. We adopted her about a week ago, and she’s been the light of our lives ever since. She’s a bundle of excitement, and her energy’s quite contagious.

She stops dead in her tracks before leaning into one of the shelves of potential friends. After a moment, we catch up to her and she looks back at us. “This one! I like this one!” she whispers as her eyes twinkle from her wide smile.

Rhett and I kneel to about her level and take a gander at the doll indicated. The boy’s tan with dark, nearly black hair like my own, but is styled more like a buzz cut. His body is donned with a striped tee and khaki shorts. His expression implies that he’s the friendly, playful type. Knowing Olivia’s energy, she’d love hanging around with someone like that.

“You sure he’s the one you want?” I ask, gently patting her tiny shoulder.

She nods frivolously. “I’m positive.” Her smile grows, making her freckled cheeks perk similarly to Rhett’s. I turn to my husband for his input, and he’s still looking at the doll on the shelf.

With a straight face, he turns back to our daughter. “Why this one?” he asks. His tone makes it difficult to interpret what he’s getting at. “What is it about him that makes you want him as your Best Buddy?” I can tell he takes this kind of thing seriously. I mean, who can blame him, right? And of course a former Best Buddy like himself would be curious as to why people choose the dolls they do.

Luckily, Olivia doesn’t seem to read far into it and just smiles bashfully, rocking on the heels of her little feet. “He said hi to me,” she starts. “And he also said my hair was pretty.”  
I chuckle in response. “Well, he certainly knows how to impress our little lady,” I say, ruffling her wavy, auburn hair. I nudge Rhett with my elbow. “Remember the first thing you ever said to me?” I ask. He looks up in thought for a moment, but I continue. “Like my bed was comfortable and the dinosaur pattern was cool?” We both indulge in light giggling.

“I still think dinosaurs are cool,” he expresses, fading out from his case of the giggles. “I’m surprised you still remember that, though! That was a good twenty years ago!”

“I had those sheets for years, Rhett. Every time I looked at them, I thought of you.”

“Is that why you’d sometimes randomly squeeze me to death before falling asleep?” he asks with a hearty laugh. I punch him lightly in the arm as I join in on his merriment.

Eventually, our laughter subsides and Rhett turns away to look at Olivia. I do the same, watching in delight at our six year-old daughter leaning very close to the doll she wants and whispering softly to him.

I tap Rhett’s shoulder and lean close to him, keeping my eyes locked on Olivia. I whisper, “I think she really likes him, Rhett.” Olivia carefully lifts the boy off the shelf and cradles him against her chest.

“Yeah,” Rhett finally answers. “She really does.” Now with Olivia seeming ready to check out with her new friend, Rhett is able to regain her attention. She looks up at us. Her hazel eyes sparkle in excitement.

“Me and Danny are ready to go home,” she squeaks.

“Okay, hon,” I respond softly, reaching for her empty hand. “I bet Danny’s really excited to have a friend to play with instead of sit on a shelf all day.”

The second we return home, Olivia thanks us one last time before sprinting to her room with Danny. Rhett and I plop down on the sofa in the living room. His arm navigates around to my shoulder furthest from him, and I am immediately greeted by that magical warmth. I snuggle into his embrace, and he chuckles breathily. My eyes glide across the room until they land on two tiny figures resting upon the mantle. The one on the left is quite a bit older than the other one, and its dirty blonde hair is neatly standing upon its head. The one on the right is the one Rhett and I made back in high school home education. It was our final project, and the first big thing we created together. It had dark brown yarn locks that draped to the side, and wire glasses stitched to its face. Those were added during college after I had received my first pair. The newest addition to our avatars would be our engagement rings, which had been strung and tied like necklaces. Seeing those rings glimmer in the afternoon sunlight warms my heart.

A light kiss on my forehead wakes me from my reminiscing thoughts. “I love you,” Rhett whispers, his soft lips now pressed against my temple. He wraps me tighter in his embrace and nuzzles against my cheek. I grunt as the increasing weight presses against me.

“Dude!! Dude, you’re so heavy!!!” I squeal, flailing my limbs to avoid being crushed.

He lets out a hearty laugh. “And to think, that used to be MY line!” He then crawls off of me, but continues nuzzling against my shoulder. He kisses the point of my collarbone before speaking. “I bet Olivia and Danny are gonna fall in love like we did.”

I shoot him a quizzical look. “What makes you so sure??”

“Hey, I was like Danny once. If he’s already complimenting her like that, he’ll be falling for her quicker than it took me to fall for you!”

I scoff, yet still with a grin on my face. “Well that doesn’t mean Olivia will love him like that.” I snicker at my confident spouse, leaning in for a kiss.

Before our lips touch, the sound of a drawer slamming shut distracts us. Following the pitter patter of bare feet slapping against the kitchen floor, Olivia trots through the living room with what looks like my apron in her hands.

“Where do you think you’re going with my apron, little missy?” I ask with a play-whiny tone. She stops dead in her tracks and faces the two of us.

“Oh, me and Danny are playing house!” she responds. She twiddles her toes on the beige carpet.

“You two gonna bake a cake or something in your play kitchen?” I ask, maintaining my confident smirk.

She shakes her head with an innocent smile and replies, “No. This is my wedding veil!” With that, she giggles and runs back into her room, shutting the door behind her. I feel heat rise to my face as my grin quickly transitions into an expression of terror. Meanwhile, Rhett’s laughing up a storm, shaking the couch with every boisterous sound.

“Ha ha ha, it’s okay, Linky. Maybe you’ll get it right with our second or third child.”

My head snaps in his direction and my eyes widen immensely. “Wait, WHAT?!?!” Before I’m able to say anything more, Rhett kisses me vigorously until all worries escape me. Our kiss breaks into a friendly fit of the giggles and plenty of small pecks. When our giggles and smooches subside, I tap the tip of Rhett’s nose and say softly, “Let’s talk about that later.”


End file.
